Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 106
Ghost Flood! The Terrifying Battle Royal Mode is the one-hundredth and sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. WRGP, an army of Ghost appear, causing the tournament to fall into a mass panic. Turbo Duelists present enter a massive Battle Royal against the Ghosts.]] Featured Duels Note: Speed Counters are not shown increasing each turn in this episode due to the large number of Duelists in each Duel. However, each Duelist does still gain Speed Counters Team Lightning Duelist vs. Team White Tiger Duelist vs. four Ghosts ''The beginning of the Duel is skipped. The Team Lightning Duelist has 2500 Life Points and at least 1 Set Spell or Trap, the Team White Tiger Duelist's field is not shown. Ghost 1's turn Ghost 1 Summons Ally of Justice Blind Sucker in Attack Position, Sets two cards and ends his turn. Ghost 2's turn Ghost 2 Summons Ally of Justice Garadholg in Attack Position. Ghost 1 activates his Trap Release & Rebirth, Tributing Blind Sucker and taking damage equal to his ATK (Ghost 1 2400 LP) to Special Summon it to Ghost 2's side of the field. Ghost 2 declares an attack, so the Team Lightning Duelist activates Negate Attack. Ghost 1 chains Solemn Judgment, paying half his Life Points (Ghost 1 1200 LP) to negate and Destroy Negate Attack. Ghost 2 Attacks with Blind Sucker and Garadholg (Team Lightning Duelist 0 LP) Ghost 3's turn Ghost 3 draws. The rest of the duel is skipped, Ghost 1, 2, 3, and 4 win. Unknown Female Duelist vs. three Ghosts vs. Yusei, Sherry, and Mizoguchi The beginning of the Duel is skipped. Ghost 3 starts with 1800 Life Points and Blind Sucker on the field. Ghost 3's turn Ghost 3 Attacks the Unknown Female Duelist with Ally of Justice Blind Sucker. Yusei activates Quick Attack Synchron's effect to negate the Attack. Unknown Female Duelist drops out. Yusei's turn Yusei Summons Junk Synchron and Activates its effect, Special Summoning Quick Attack Synchron from his Graveyard. Mirror Ladybug's effect Special Summons itself (?). Yusei Tunes his Level 1 Quick Attack Synchron, Level 4 Mirror Ladybug, and Level 3 Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon attacks Blind Sucker (Ghost 3 LP 0) The rest of the duel is skipped. Yusei, Sherry, and Mizoguchi win. Unknown Male Duelist vs. Ghost vs. Jack and Kazama The beginning of the Duel is skipped. Ghost starts with Ally of Justice Clausolas on the field and one face-down. Ghost's turn Ghost Attacks the Unknown Male Duelist with Clausolas. Kazama discards ??? to make himself the target (Kazama 1500 LP). Jack's turn Jack Summons Vice Berserker in Attack Position and activates Trap Eater's Effect, destroying Ghost's face-up DNA Surgery to Special Summon itself. He then Tunes Trap Eater and Vice Berserker to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend. Due to Vice Berserker's Effect, he can pay any multiple of 1000 Life Points to increase Red Dragon Archfiend's Attack by the same amount (Jack 2000 LP) (Red Dragon Archfiend 5000 ATK). He then Attacks and destroys Clausolas (Ghost LP 1300) Ghost then drops out. Jack and Kazama win. Various Ghosts vs Yusei, Sherry, and Mizoguchi The Duels are unseen, Yusei, Sherry, and Mizoguchi win. A large number of Ghosts vs. Yusei, Sherry, and Mizoguchi Ghost 1's turn Ghost 1 Summons Ally of Justice Garadholg. He then sets two cards and ends his turn. Mizoguchi's turn Mizoguchi Summons Mononofu of the Evil Spirit Mountain and Activates its effect, Special Summoning Mononofu of the Abandoned Chimes from his hands. He then Tunes his two Monsters together to Synchro Summon Determined Daredevil. Determined Daredevil Attacks and destroys Garadholg (Ghost 1 3200 LP). Sherry's turn Sherry draws and Activates Speed Spell - Overboost, increasing her Speed Counters by 4 (Sherry SPC 5). She then Activates Speed Spell - Speed Fusion, fusing her Sacred Knight Spear-Bearer and Swift Horse of the Floral Knights to Fusion Summon Centaurumina. She then Normal Summons Fleur Synchron and Tunes it with Centaurumina, Synchro Summoning Fleur de Chevalier. Fleur de Chavalier attacks Ghost 1 directly (Ghost 1 500 LP). Sherry then ends her turn (SPC 1). Yusei's turn Yusei sends Quillbolt Hedgehog to the Graveyard to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron. Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect then activates, Special Summoning itself to Yusei's side of the field. Yusei then activates the effect of Lead Butterfly, Special Summoning itself when there are two or more Synchro Monsters on the field (approximation). He then Tunes his three Monsters together to Synchro Summon Road Warrior. He activates Road Warrior's Effect, Special Summoning Speed Warrior from his Deck. Speed Warrior then attacks Ghost 2 (Ghost 2 3100 LP). Road Warrior attacks Ghost 3 (Ghost 3 1000 LP). Yusei sets one card and ends his turn. Ghost 1's turn Yusei activates Synchro Prominence, inflicting 1000 damage to the opponent for each Synchro Monster on the Field (Ghost 1 0 LP) (Ghost 2 2100 LP) (Ghost 3 0 LP) Ghost 2's turn Ghost 2 Summons Ally of Justice Tractor, adding from his Deck 2 Ally of Justice monsters. Ghost chose 2 Ally of Justice Cosmic Closer. He then Special Summons three Ally of Justice Cosmic Closers with their own effect. One Cosmic Closer Attacks and destroys Mizoguchi's Determined Daredevil, along with itself. The remaining two Attack Mizoguchi Directly (Mizoguchi 0 LP). Ghost 4's turn Ghost 3 activates DNA Transplant, making all Monsters on the field LIGHT-Attribute. Ghost 4 then Summons Ally Salvo and attacks Fleur de Chevalier (Ghost 4 1700 LP). Due to Ally Salvo's effect, Fleur de Chevalier and Speed Warrior are destroyed. Every other Ghost's turn Every Ghost besides Ghost 4 Summons Ally Salvo and attacks Sherry Directly (Sherry 0 LP). :Continued next episode...